The present invention relates to improvements in a temperature detecting assembly having thermocouples, and more particularly, this invention relates to an improvement in the arrangement of a switching circuit included in a temperature detecting assembly in which a switching signal, for example, is provided in accordance with the temperature detected by its temperature detector having a thermocouple as a temperature-sensitive element
Generally, in a thermocouple temperature detecting assembly, a temperature detector and a switching circuit for amplifying and discriminating detected values are separated to some extent from each other and are connected by means of compensating lead wires, that is, lead wires of special materials for temperature compensation. Further, connecting mechanism such as terminal, connector or the like is used in at least one point between the temperature detector and the switching element. However, since the compensating lead wires are expensive as compared with usual lead wires, the connection by the compensating lead wires between the temperature detector and the switching circuit, both being separated to some extent from each other, causes the temperature detecting assembly as a whole to be disadvantageously expensive. Further, since the output of the temperature detector using a thermocouple is of the order of several to several tens of millivolts and thus is liable to noise, a longer distance between the temperature detector and the switching circuit is caused to be disadvantageously more liable to noise. Although sometimes shielding is provided for reducing the effect of noise, the cost is then further increased depending on the distance of the connecting wires. On the other hand, since the connecting means such as connector, terminal or the like is of contact connection, it is possible that faulty contact is caused by the oxidation of contact portions as a result of the contact portions being used for many hours or being unreliably connected.